A Pirates time for Me
by Aurora Sunkiss
Summary: PG13 just in case. After Harry Bravely dives into a swirling time gate to save Hermione's life (at the time he didn't know it) he finds himself in the time of Pirates, and he has no clue where to find Hermione... HpPotc x-over R&R please!
1. The Beginning

**_Disclaimer:_** _Harry potter and Pirates of the Caribbean are NOT mine… as much as I wish they were…u.u_

"Harry hurry up! The train is about to leave!" Ron called as he rushed to the tooting train, smoke began to show and Harry was running behind Ron to the enormous locomotive. 

Harry couldn't miss this year! Something important would happen and he could feel it. He tossed his Trunk onto the train after Ron and jumped in, Hedwig's cage stuffed under his arm. It was his 5th year after all! The summer went by particularly fast, and nothing had happened… at all.

Voldermolt was back in action; it would really suck if he were missing in action. He would just go insane if he missed something important. It wasn't like he wanted something completely dangerous to happen, he just wanted to know _what was happening. _

Upon entering the train he took a moment to catch his breath then looked for Hermione with Ron.  It took them a few compartments but they did eventually find Hermione, sitting, not alone, in a warm compartment.  Ginny sat next to her… and she seemed to be admiring her ears.

"Oh Hermione! They're gorgeous!" The young girl exclaimed caressing the brown-eyed teen's ears. Hermione was blushing slightly and she tired to hide it. "Where did you get them?"

Ron lifted his comical eyebrow, glancing Harry's way. Harry shrugged and hulled his luggage into the small room, setting it in its appropriate place. Ron mimicked him but kept his ear open for Hermione's response. 

"Victor gave them to me as a parting gift." She muttered her blush deepened and she looked away quickly. Ginny's sea blue eyes widened and a goofy grin spread across her face. Ron promptly dropped his trunk. He let out a yelp of pain and clutched his big toe; the trunk had landed on it.

He hopped around a little, and collapsed onto the padded compartment seat. Hermione ignored him and Harry raised his emerald eyes to the sky with a sigh. His friend would never change, but that was definitely not a bad thing. Harry eyed the compartment.

Hermione and Ginny where not the only ones occupying the compartment, Fred and George where snoring in the corner.  Ron was beside them and Hermione and Ginny where sitting together on the opposite side. So Harry took the only available seat, right next to Hermione. 

He looked at her, to see the famed earrings, and was surprised to see, not just earrings, but also a gold chain with a pearl at the bottom and a ring on her right index finger. She was a walking gold mine, and it was all stunning. The ring was made of a gold band and had a small purple stone in the middle. The earring's matched of course, with amethysts in the middle and gold rimmed. 

"Oh god Hermione, do you plan on ever seeing him again?" Ginny asked, giggling at Hermione's blush. Harry smirked as well, its not everyday you see Hermione Granger blushing, he would savor this moment. Hermione shook her head smiling.

"He isn't my type." She muttered looking into her lap. Ginny's eyebrow's jumped. She would continue the investigation later, when there weren't so many boys around. Harry himself was also curious, as was Ron, whose eyebrow had shot up again. 

Harry shrugged to himself, shaking his head and Hermione looked over. " Oh Harry! How was your summer?" She asked, avoiding Ginny for a second. It's not as if Ginny really minded, she was thinking to herself, wondering who would look best with Hermione.

"What do you think…" Harry's voice was dull, as was his expression and he glanced out the window briefly. Hermione nodded, no answer was needed, life with the Dursley's tended to really reek. She looked over at the deep thinking Ron.

"And you Ron? How was your summer?" Harry smiled graciously still starring out the window, Hermione always knew just when to stop. Ron shrugged on the other side of the compartment.

"It was boring, I was left alone…with my siblings…"He cast a scowl over at Fred and George before continuing, " The Burrow was being remodeled, so mum wouldn't allow Harry over." He crossed his arms recalling the uneventful summer. Or at least nothing good had happened. 

Fred and George tormented him nonstop; since Percy was barely ever home they moved to their next favorite person to annoy…him. Ginny let out a slight laugh remembering the events of the summer. Hermione glanced over at her but decided to leave it. 

"So no one had a very good summer?" Hermione muttered looking around the full compartment. Everyone was grim, save the Weasley twins who were snoozing, and Ginny who was smiling to herself.  Hermione nodded and joined Harry in looking out the window.

The rest of the ride was mostly quiet, Harry and Ron played a few games and the girls chatted more, the twins continued to sleep. The food cart came, Harry got some food, the twins woke up, had a bight, then went back to sleep. 

Hermione fell asleep, her head on Harry's shoulder and her legs over Ron. Harry And Ron had also fallen asleep, Harry's head rested on Hermione's and Ron's rested on the side of the train.

Unbeknownst to them, while they were sleeping, young Colin snuck in and snapped a shot of the trio, the only one who did know was Ginny, who was rather excited about it. Other then that nothing interesting happened on this ride to Hogwarts. All was completely peaceful.

It was completely different of course when they arrived at the school…

Harry woke up, at the halt of the Hogwarts express; he spotted Hermione snoozing on his shoulder and shook her lightly, " Hermione, Wake up, where here." He muttered. Hermione bolted up, looking around. Harry jumped back at the quick movement. 

Ron awoke as well, to the sudden movement, how he was able to sleep against the solid train side banging against his head the whole time, Harry will never know, but he did. "Goddesses Hermione, what was all that about!" Ron muttered, standing up and stretching.

"Oh I'm sorry, Harry just startled me a bit, that's all," Hermione sighed grabbing Crookshanks and walking out with the other 5th years. "Oh I nearly forgot to tell you two! I got prefect!" She said beaming and becoming extremely merry, trotting off with Seamus. Ron lifted a brow and looked at Harry who just shrugged and fallowed her.

 The opening feast was not much different then last years, Dumbledore warned the student's not to leave the castle by him or herself, and the 1st years were sorted.

And everybody ate. Then everybody went to bed. Harry was a little shocked at just HOW calm everything was. Not even peeves was doing his usual tormenting, it was un-natural. "Hey Ron… do you think its just a little too…calm?" Harry finally muttered as He and Ron made their way to bed. 

Ron looked over at Harry shrugging. "What'a you mean Harry?" He asked as they stopped at a door with a sign reading '5th year's'. Harry bit his lip thinking. He hoped Ron didn't think him paranoid…even though he was. 

Ron pushed open the wooden door, and Harry fallowed him in. Seamus was already asleep on his bed and Dean was rummaging through his trunk, still dressed in his robes. Neville was relaxing on his bed reading some book with a tree on the front. 

Harry glanced at Ron and whispered, " Well don't you think it's a bit peculiar that nothing has happened all summer, and vold-" Harry stopped himself remembering that Ron was one of the 'sensitive eared people' "You-know-who hasn't tried anything… at all."

The red haired boy shrugged at Harry, taking off his robes. " We'll worry about that when the time comes Harry," He yawned crawling into his bed, not even changing into his night cloths.  The boy was obviously exhausted. 

Harry sighed, changing into his night cloths before collapsing onto his own bed. Something would happen, he could just feel it…and the feeling wasn't good. 

And something did happen…

A shrill scream filled the Gryffindor tower, the peaceful quietness thrown tremendously off balance. Harry awoke with a start. Something had happened! He got up, throwing on his robes and running out of the room, Ron fallowing closely behind him.

The first place they went was to go meet up with Hermione, they banged on the 5th year girl's dormitory. There wasn't an answer. They always needed Hermione; she was the brain of the outfit. Harry pushed the door open daringly and the sight he met was not one he had been expecting.

Ron was watching over his shoulder, shock written on his features. Harry stepped in the room looking around. Lavender Brown lay on the ground, her curly hair covering her face. Her pink pajamas were wrinkled and looking into her hair, Harry noticed that her eyes where closed.

"Lavender…" Harry muttered stepping toward her. He noticed that her arm was covered in blood, which had stained her probably designer clothing. 

"Harry do you hear that…" Ron muttered, stopping his action and listening closely to whatever it was he was listening to. Harry stopped what he was doing and also listened. There was a soft whimpering coming from the corner. 

They walked over and moved the curtain from whatever was making the sound. And there huddled in the corner was Parvati herself, her face drenched in tears and her eye black and blue. She had been hit, that was obvious. 

Ron went to her and made sure there wasn't any more harm and Harry looked around the room, Hermione wasn't in sight… had she fled? The scared boy kneeled low next to Lavender, ripping off her sleeve. He took off a bit of his own shirt and wrapped it around the large gash on her arm, to slow the bleeding till Pompfry found her. 

There wasn't much else he could do for her but check her pulse, she had one, and make sure she was breathing, she was. She seemed to be just knocked unconscious. He rushed over to the other two people in the room.

"Parvati, what happened," Harry asked, clutching her shoulders. Ron backed up slightly, still quite shocked at the room's appearance. One of the beds was turned over and a bedside table was also bottom side up. The covers where everywhere and trunks lay open.

"Th-there was a-a loud noise," She almost whispered her voice slurred by the whimpers. Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "The w-window broke…" Harry glanced over at the broken window, the glass covering the floor. 

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, hoping for the best. 

"We…woke up. There was… a figure… it was moving to Hermione's bed…head to toe in black." She muttered trying to remember. " Lavender lunged at it… a-and…t-the figure" More salty tears trickled down the young Gryffindor girl's cheeks. 

"What did the figure do Parvati?" Harry asked, trying to look her in the eyes, but her eyes were focused on the unconscious girl. The blue orbs where wide with fear, distress and horror where quite readable emotions at the moment. 

"She wasn't expecting it… it…I-it… had a dagger…and She, L-lavender had her wand out. It stabbed her and hit her hard, sending her to…the f-floor." Harry whipped her face still listening. Ron looked as if he would burst into tears himself, and it wasn't much more time till the professors arrived. "Hermione…she tried to curse it…but it wouldn't work. I tried to attack it and the figure…it sent me across the room… hitting me." She winced just thinking about it.

"And what happened to Hermione?" Ron asked, glancing at the door. Perverti blinked, trying to recall the event. 

"I didn't see anything… but… there where loud noises… probably H-Hermione's struggle… and then there was a scream." She whispered again… her tears now gone, but the terror hadn't left.  

Harry was on his feet in an instant, rushing out of the room, Ron on his heels. There was another scream, that sounded like it was on the first floor, and they where off. 

Now Harry had been dealing with bad guys for a very long time… and they never stayed in the castle for too long, it was his best guess that the capturer was outside, rather then in. When he and Ron arrived outside, they could see a black figure and bits of moving flesh retreating into the forest. 

There was another shriek and Harry and Ron where chasing them again, and they where catching up, good thing too, maybe there was hope for Hermione.

But Harry had to wonder… Why in the world would the person-most likely a death eater- steal Hermione? Was she bait? Was it Voldermort? They had entered the Forest, and Harry was beginning to become extremely tired. 

He glanced back and saw Ron huffing and puffing and trying to keep up. Not much different then Harry himself. The figure, thank god was slowing down, and they could hear Hermione calling for help. 

And finally the black clad villain came to a stop in a clearing. Harry and Ron crept behind a large tree, watching the two. "Would you just shut up lass, no one is going to hear you!" The figure's male voce boomed in the clearing. Hermione was trying her best to be brave, trying her best not to cry. 

" There might be a dignified monster roaming about that would have a fun time chewing out your vile brain." She growled at the criminal dangerously. There was the old bossy Hermione everyone knew and loved. 

"Not until after he ripped out your heart." The Figure responded, his voice painted with a false sweetness. Harry's eye's widened as the Gryffindor girl spat on him. 

"What do you want with me?" She asked, glaring. Harry smiled at the smart girl, she was buying herself time, and she was very good at it. Harry took a moment to look around the area. It was blue from the moon shining down, and he could glimpse a lake not far off. The grass they stood on was dead and rotted, and the trees where all bear.

Harry glanced at Ron, and then back to Hermione. How would the duo be able to save her? It was so different with Hermione as the damsel in distress. The only other distressed damsel he had ever had to save was young Ginny, but she was unconscious. 

Plus the fact that Hermione wasn't working with them; she was always the one with the clever ideas! Harry began to panic. Ron looked close to rushing out there. "Harry…" He whispered, " There's one of him and three of us! We can take him." He muttered, his voice encouraging yet a little shaky at the same time. Harry bit his lip, going over Parvati's speech again.

"No Ron… magic didn't work on him…remember what Parvati said…" He looked over at one of his best friends before continuing, " She said Hermione tried to curse him, but it didn't work!" Ron eye's widened remembering the tear stricken girl. 

Before he could make another suggestion, the figure spoke again, his voice raspy and completely sinister, " Why did I capture you? That's for me to know and you to never find out." He looked around the area, obviously looking for something. Harry and Run quickly ducked behind the tree. 

"Ok…why can't I curse you?" She asked placing her hands on her hips. The figure turned toward her and Harry just made out the sound of a snicker.

"Because lass, you haven't your wand." He said twirling her wand between his glove-covered hands. Hermione rolled her eyes defiantly.

"No! I mean why couldn't I curse you when I had my wand." She muttered shifting her wait. Harry and Ron decided that their best approach was force. So they dashed to another tree, getting closer to the two bickering forms.

"Oh that…tha's another secret o' mine." He answered grabbing Hermione's wrist and walking her to the lake. Hermione struggled, digging her toes into the ground. Harry had half the mind to curse the tyrant right there on the spot…if that would work.

Harry and Ron once again dashed to another tree as Hermione began calling for help again. Her voice was loud and it almost made Harry want to pull a Vango. She'd make a great banshee… Hermione didn't want to move, the figure ended up throwing her over his shoulder and strode over to the lake, Ron And Harry not far behind.

"Stop!" Harry finally shouted, just as the man seemed to be throwing Hermione in. The two looked over and saw Harry and Ron standing all Hero like, their wands held out, ready for an attack.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione gasped out happily… her face fell when she was the sticks in their hands…or more rather wands if you must. "Wands don't work Harry! It just bounces off of him!" Harry of course new that, but it never hurt to try…

Though they would definitely cast a spell on the tyrant… He had done something to prolong their deadly attack. "One step closer potter, and she gets to sink to the bottom of this here lake!" The man demanded, holding a squirming Hermione out near the brim of the lake. " Don't try anything funny now lads, drop your wands."

Harry and Ron exchanged a worried glance before dropping their wands on the ground in front of them; there was nothing else they could do anyways… It was Hermione's life at stake. Harry could almost see the face of the attacker with the moon shining directly on him, but his hood was pulled to far forward. 

"What is your pro-mph!" The man clamped his hand over Hermione's mouth before she could scold the boy's for their wrong doings. Hermione squirmed and kicked, but the man just would not let go. He seemed to be getting annoyed.

"Let her go!" Harry demanded, but the sinister man just laughed. There was something in the fall crisp air that just wasn't right, the gusty wind that was blowing had stopped, and the rash coldness had disappeared, replaced by the cool September late night warmth.

It was as if the earth was trying to make everything seem sweet and fun and calm…just before the storm hit. Harry scowled; He would not be tricked into believing that this was all peachy and fine. This would be a fate changing night… or so his mind was telling him.

"Oh but lad…she was just 'bout to go for a nice swim." He said bringing Hermione's horrified face closer to his. Ron stepped forward, a bit boldly, but the man did not retreat. "An't that right lass." Hermione's grim face was almost neon in the dark night. 

"What do you plan on doing?!" Ron shouted balling up his fists, glaring at the masked being wickedly. Harry too joined him in the revolt. 

This man would NOT drown their best friend! He would NOT win.

Unfortunately though… He just happened to choose that moment to toss young Hermione Granger into the gloomy lake. She screamed again, as she fell to her watery fate.

**_A/N:_**

Hello everyone! What do you think of the prolog? Well it's been a while since I actually wrote anything…I'm starting all fresh and new! I wrote this because I have become completely fantasized with POTC and I already am obsessed with HP. So I hope you guys liked it!!! ^___^

Have a question? Don't be scared to ask! ^_~* and remember to tell me what you thought about it!!!!

^.~Aurora~.^


	2. Arriving

**_Disclaimer: _**_No Pirates of the Caribbean is not mine…no Harry potter an't mine neither…But you know what!!! I STILL HAVE MY PRIDE! And nobody can take that from me! Hmph!_

_Readers: O.o…right…_

_Recap: _Unfortunately though… He just happened to choose that moment to toss young Hermione Granger into the gloomy lake. She screamed again, as she fell to her watery fate.__

A Pirates Time for Me 

**_Chapter 2: Arriving_**

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron screamed dashing forward. The sinister man was cackling evilly, and rather loudly…you know that deep corny laugh all bad guys have? Harry and Ron of course ignored him, only paying attention to the falling Hermione. 

"You can't save her now!" The man said almost delightfully, and if Harry were able to see under that damned hood of his, he's probably see the villain smiling proudly, and toothily. "No one can sa-!" 

Ron, without thinking, sent a deadly unsuspected punch, right into the hood of the sinister figure. Harry would have stopped and congratulate his friend, if the winds hadn't have chosen that very moment to pick up…and boy did they pick up.

As Harry had predicted…it was the peace before a storm. The wind was going so fast! Harry's hair whipped crazily, leaves littering the lifeless unsightly grass beneath them. It was unnatural! It was so tranquil before. A glimpse at the lake and he had made up his mind. 

He nodded in reassurance before diving absentmindedly into the water. Harry didn't care to notice that the water was now starting to swirl, nor did he care. Hermione had helped him through so much; it would be utterly horrible to just let her sink to the bottom of a lake, in the middle of the forbidden forest. What kind of best friend would that make him?

It would have been glorious though, if he would have stopped to notice Ron unmasking the tyrant. But again, what kind of friend would that make him? Ron was taking care of the foe, and he was saving Hermione! Everything was even… It would just be useless if both of them dived in and let the bad guy get away. 

But Harry automatically regretted diving in…for Hermione was not at the bottom of the lake, nor was she anywhere in sight…Where was she?

It was just then that Harry felt as if his very flesh was being ripped unmercifully off his body. As if someone had took him and stuck him in a giant stove, ticking the temperature to 400 degrees. He felt as though his lungs would not work, even if he retched the surface, as if someone was squeezing his throat till they snapped his neck. 

His eyes stung from the water, he tried to blink away the pain, but that just made it worse. He couldn't squirm, he couldn't struggle! But he could fall unconscious, filled with worry of his dear friend, and his life. Would he survive?

Would he make it?

"Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me! We swindle we…" The crew of the infamous Black Pearl all stopped their merry singing…looking at each other with puzzlement. 

"I don't think that's right…" Anamaria muttered thinking the verses over in her head. Cotton's parrot had yet to stop squawking inharmoniously.  "Oi cotton! Shut that god be damned parrot up!" She scolded glaring daggers at the parrot.

But it did not yield. It's tremendously horrible voice only grew louder. "Cotton! We are trying to learn a song here." Anamaria growled dangerously. The voiceless man just shrugged.

The crew was on deck and the blue moon shone down on them; the pearl had been halted for the night, much to the captain's dismay. Speaking of witch, the captain was the only one not on the deck. He was smart; he was in his captain cabin. 

The area around them…was well almost completely empty…they where in the middle of nowhere. There was not a ship anywhere in sight! But there was something else…

Anamaria had gotten fed up with Cotton's parrot, so she grabbed the bird off the old man's shoulder, dumping him upside down. It still wouldn't shut up, the annoying beast. So the woman pirate -the only one on bored - walked over to the side of the boat and held the colorful bird over the side. " You have ten second's to shut that annoying tacky mouth o' yours." She growled out.

Incase you hadn't guessed…the parrot promptly shut its annoying tacky mouth - er that is…beak. What ever the hard thing on its face was, it wasn't uttering a sound. Anamaria shoved the bird into Cotton's arms, taking back the control of the crew again, who where still laughing about the bird's defiance.

"Now let's try this again!" She ordered, glaring at the men. And they tried again.

"Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me! We savage we-" but they where cut off. The captain's door burst open and out staggered a most devilishly hansom man. 

His hair was back, dreaded and messy. His dark eyes where lined with coal, and his skin was tanned from the sun. He walked to Anamaria and waved her away, having the appeal of a drunken man. But this captain didn't need to drink to be drunk… he was always scatterbrained and swaying. 

It was rumored by some that while he was marooned, by his previous crew, on a small island in the middle of nowhere, he went insane with the heat. But this man was just born insane. If you truly new him, you'd know the true story of Captain Jack Sparrow.

Yes that's right, the infamous CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow! Captain of the Black Pearl. He looks at the dead…and he laughs. He could persuade his way out of any ordeal, or he would just get out of it with his luck. He was caught three times by the commodore in Port Royal. 

Port Royal…that was their destination. They where on their way their for a wedding! It had been 6 months since their last visit. "No! You've got it all wrong!" He said scowling at the group of men folding his arms. His shirt was dirty and at one point it was probably white. The shirt exposed most of his tanned chest and he had a vest over it. 

There was a red bandana adorn on his head, with some beads weaved into the untamable hair. A red and white sash was tied around his waist, as was a belt. His pants were blue and his boots brown. 

"It goes like this." He said, his hands held out in front of him, bouncing. "Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me! We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot, Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot! Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me!" He sang, moving his hands around merrily.  

His merry features fell instantly though and he glared at the crew, " Now you try." He said sitting down and watching them sternly.

Some of them gave him a shaky glance before trying to sing off key themselves. "Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me! We're pelage and we…" Jack hit his forehead, raising his eyes to the heavens. 

"Why do I even bother?" He muttered to himself walking over to the side of the ship. He watched the water, eyes solid. That is until they landed on the form of something floating in the water. The captain raised his eyebrow looking around.

Was there a ship shadowing them? He couldn't see anything at all, they where in the middle of nowhere! Where could that figure have come from? "Men! Keep a sharp eye!" He said glaring about. 

The struggling pirates all stopped their disgraceful behavior and looked around. Mr. Gibbs walked over to him, "Wha' is it cap'n?"  He asked looking around. Jack just pointed ahead.

Gibbs eyebrow's lifted at the sight before him. He leaned over the rail just a little to see who or what it was, and was surprised when he finally did make out what it was. "By the gods… that's a woman." The pirate muttered, still leaning forward. 

Jack's brows lifted and he too leaned over the railing. True he was tempted to just push Mr. Gibbs over bored, but he sustained. And sure enough, floating on the water was a woman…or a girl. Jack may not be a gentleman…but he always helped a lady in distress! Always…it was a part of his personal code.

So what did he do? He jumped away from the side, tore off his leather boots and vest and dived off the side of the boat, without a warning. The crew gasped and went to the side of the boat curiously.

"Prepare to bring him up!" Gibbs commanded upon seeing what Jack was doing. The crew did just that as well, throwing out a rope into the water. Jack swam into the deep blue ocean, fearless and determined. 

He reached the young woman and was surprised to see just how young she was. She couldn't be more then 16. Her face was pale and her breathing heavy. Her hair was wet and stuck to her face. 

"Come on lass…" He whispered grabbing the young female around the middle and pulling her toward the ship. Her head lulled onto his shoulder, but he ignored it. Grabbing the rope waiting for them in the water, he was pulled on deck completely soaked with the company of the girl.

She lay there gasping for breath, but still with her eyes closed. She seemed to be in pain, and didn't look all that wonderful either. She was pretty and all, she just didn't look _well._ "Get her some blankets." Jack demanded his crew. He took the previous seat he was sitting in and watched her for a few moments, face scrunched up in concentration. 

"Duncan I want you to take the crow's nest, watch for anything strange, this girl didn't just fall out o' the sky." He ordered to a middle-aged pirate with a crooked nose. 

"Aye cap'n" He said climbing the rope latter to the highest bit of the ship.  Jack looked over to the girl again leaning forward with curiosity. Where had she come from? What was her name? Was she a spy? How long had she been floating out there? How was she able to float out there if she floated out there for so long?

There where so many questions and the girl still wheezed in her sleep. Why was she wheezing? Anamaria tended to her, finally suggesting the girl sleep in his room. "My room? Have you lost your mind?" He asked emphasizing his last sentence. 

"No cap'n I just think your room would be the best for 'er…" She muttered glancing at Her. Jack glanced as well, and then shifted his gaze back to the woman before him, then back to the girl. He scratched his chin in thought.

"Fine. But if she touches a thing, I'll have her head! Savvy?" He replied shaking his finger, standing up as strait as possible. Guess he had to watch the ship's deck tonight… 

That girl better wake up soon. 

"Will… what are you doing out here?" Elizabeth muttered walking out onto the dock that her fiancé was standing on, her steps where each marked with a delicate 'clunk'. "It's nearly 10:00 at night." 

The young man sat down at the end of the dock and starred off into the moonlit horizon. Elizabeth kneeled down, draping her arms around his shoulders. 

He had been coming to the docks lately, just starring out into the open. When there was nothing. She always fallowed him, and brought him home. She didn't want her Will getting hurt or dishonored. She starred out at the spot he was starring at. 

"Why do you come out here every night William Turner." She whispered, leaning on him. He looked down into his hands then looked back up smiling. It was in his blood to love the ocean, was it not? He looked at her delicate face that was resting on his shoulder. 

"Well don't you think it's calming?" He muttered, just watching her. He loved just watching her. The ocean roared softly in front of him. But he had forgotten the beauty in front of him, and was only interested in the one beside him. How did she capture his attention so? 

"Well I suppose. But its night…and this isn't the safest place for a person to be…" She muttered glancing his way. She kept watching the ocean though…and he was fine with that. She was worried about him. He let out a small laugh. "What?" She asked noticing that he was _staring_ dreamily at her.

Her cheeks grew a bit rosy and her full lips pulled into a light smile. Will was already smiling of course. He couldn't help himself… he was going to marry this woman. She would be his forever and ever. They'd have little wills and Elizabeth's running around.

"Alright will…why are you staring at me in such a way?" She asked, her face almost becoming serious…almost… Will's smile only grew.

"You know Elizabeth… you're the most beautiful woman I ever met." Her muttered moving a strand of her sun kissed hair out of her beautiful face. The wind seemed to want it there though, because it just pushed it back. 

She smiled and blushed more. She loved his little complements like that, they where so sweet and devoted. I mean sure…a lot of men told her that…but when _this_ man told her that…it just made her smile. She glanced at the ocean one more time, hoping they would kiss. 

And she saw something that was highly unexpected. She had just been staring at the water and it was empty, save a few boats. But now as she looked she could see a boy, just floating in the water. His head began to go under and she gasped.

"Will! A boy!" She shouted standing up and pointing. Will stood up immediately, looking over the bay area. And sure enough there was a boy, his head half under water.  "Quickly Elizabeth, go get some blankets!" he instructed before diving into the water.

It was ice cold, yet very refreshing. He ignored the claimant and rushed to the aid of the boy. He could take a dip later. Will hoisted the boy up from under his arms and dragged him to the dock, with a little trouble. The boy looked to be about 15 or 16. He had on funny looking spectacles and had a curious scar on his forehead.

He climbed up onto the deck, and laid the boy flat onto the dock. He pressed the side of his face to the boy's mouth, listing for breath. He definitely didn't need to be that close just to hear him. The boy let out a hard wheeze. Will jumped back with alarm. 

Elizabeth chose that moment as her enter. She hurried to him; her dress pulled up slightly with one hand, some warm blankets in her other. She kneeled again next to her fiancé. The bride to be picked up the boy rolling him up in the three blankets she was carrying. 

"Where did he come from?" Will asked watching him closely. Elizabeth informed him that some transportation was on the way. She had barrowed the blankets from a store not too far off. They of course only let her take them after she paid. So she didn't plan on bringing them back.

"I don't know…one second he wasn't there… then the next second I look out and I see him floating." She explained watching him. " Oh I do hope he wakes up soon…" She muttered bighting her lip.

The carriage had arrived and Will picked up the boy, carrying him to it, and laying him down on one side of it, him and Elizabeth taking the other side. "Oh Will do you think he will be ok?" She asked bighting her lip. Will only grasped her hand tightly. 

"Everything will be alright darling…don't worry." He muttered soothingly to her. She just watched the boy, worry imprinted on her face. It was a long ride home… and when they got there, nurses where running all about, fussing about the boy on the warm feathered mattress. Will and Elizabeth just watched him from the doorway most of the time… and when they went to bed, Elizabeth would make excuses to walk past his room, and glimpse in to make sure he was still alive.

Hermione sat up clutching her head. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was being thrown into that stupid lake… where was she now? This wasn't the hospital wing…nor was it her dormitory…

Speaking of witch, she hoped that Lavender and Parvati where ok. She'd left them in a real bad situation. Her thoughts led back to Harry and Ron's bold attempt to save her. Oh god! What if the worst had happened? She said a silent prayer quickly, before standing up out of the snuggly bed she was just lying in. 

And as she was about to make her way to the door, he legs gave way and she fell to the ground. She blinked looking down. Why had that just happened? Was she swaying? 

"Oh…so you're awake then…" A man muttered walking into the room with a bottle of rum in his hand. His walk was staggered and he was almost breath taking. "What you doin' down there?" He questioned, taking a seat on a barrel, watching her.

"You know what…that's a good question…" She muttered, trying to stand up again, but he legs just would not move. She sighed and gave up trying. The man that had just come in the room didn't have the raspy voice of her attacker, so there was a mild trust for him.

She watched him…he watched her…it was like a mutiny down here. A staring contest. Hermione finally took a sniff… salt…water… was she on a boat?

"Alright…where am I? Who are you?" She muttered, examining the room. The man lifted his brow, and when she wasn't looking he did an impression of her bossiness behind her back. Her head snapped back at him sourly, and he just smiled. 

"Well love, my name is Captain Jack Sparrow, and you are aboard my pride and joy, the Black Pearl." He said standing up, and opening his arms. Hermione lifted her brow and gathered all her strength, finally lifting from the ground.  "Are you sure you should be doin' tha'?" He asked taking a step forward.

Hermione sent a glare at him, and he stopped in his tracks, giving her a challenging stare. She gladly returned it, and they sat like that for god knows how long. 

"So what is your name?" Jack asked never taking his dark orbs off of his opposites brown ones. 

"Hermione Ann Granger." She replied bluntly. "Where on this planet are we?" She added, never removing her eyes from him.

"The Caribbean's love." He said with a slight smile, it wasn't returned. "How did you get here?" He asked a little more relaxed then the brunette before him.

"I got thrown into the water by a sinister evil man…after that I have no clue how I got here…before I was in a lake…in a forest…" She muttered, finally letting a little emotion into her voice and looking down into her lap. Jack knitted his eyebrows together and got a little closer. That didn't make sense at all. "And I was in the United Kingdom…"

"United Kingdom?" Jack asked bemused. Hermione lifted her eyebrow. Was this man on something? She remembered the bottle of rum and notified that as close enough. Alcohol is a very powerful thing…

"England?" She asked. Recognition swept over his features and he let out a long oooooh…. that was cut short with a small frown. "What?" Hermione looked at the man with sympathy. 

"Its on the other side of the world!" She shouted at him with aggravation. She tended to be kinder to her superiors…but this man was obviously NOT her superior…he was just older.

"No I know that…your story makes no sense! You are a spy aren't you!" He lunged at her, breaking his empty rum bottle in the process. Hermione screamed and jumped back, falling to the ground in the quick movement of her week legs. 

Jack lifted his brow, examining her again.  She didn't look like a spy…defiantly didn't act like one. "I'm not going to kill you little missy." He muttered, rolling his eyes. Hermione watched him a moment as he pulled her up.

She had to take things a little slower. Her legs wanted to collapse again. Where were Harry and Ron when you needed them? Those where the shoulders she needed to lean on…not the brut she was leaning on now. And then a thought stuck her. 

She had stopped paying attention to the captain talking to her, urging her to stand up. She just started to sink. What if they didn't make it? What if that despicable man had done something completely horrific to them? Or maybe they where attacked by some wild monster.

How would she live with herself? Knowing that it was her fault for their deaths? That is if she ever saw England again… Jack watched her eyes start to pool. She wasn't listening to a thing he said, she was just hanging on him. She looked like a puppy that had just been severely beaten. 

"Ms. Hermione…" He muttered, hoisting her up some more, before she fell to the ground again. Hermione glanced up, tears threatening to fall. 

"Oh god…" She whispered, a quick moving tear trickling down her pale cheek quickly. Another soon fallowed and she was fighting a mental breakdown. She let go of the man's arms and now her only link to standing up was him. 

"Ms. Hermione…" He muttered shaking her. But she didn't respond. She just stared at the warping wood of the cabin wall, and she cried. "What's the matter?" He muttered, sinking to the ground with her, figuring the standing battle was useless.  

"My friends…" She muttered, not noticing that she was almost in his lap, nor that her head was leaning on his chest. She'd care a lot if she had noticed though. She'd completely freak if she were mentally conscious and this close to him. "My friends… might be dead." More quick hot tears pored down her cheeks.

Jack was at a loss…what was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to hug her? Was he supposed to leave her? What would he want? …He was not going to let this young woman have rum that's for sure. So what should he do? So lost and confused, he just offered her a hug, and was surprised when she didn't protest. 

She didn't hug him back, but she didn't protest. He starred at the wall, confused written on his manly features. Woman where so unpredictable…especially teenagers…

Hopefully this one would be fine… Hopefully. 

After a day or two, Hermione regained her strength…or most of it. It was just enough to start her life as a pirate! She had yet to actually figure out that she was in the 1600s… but that shock would come later. "Mr. Sparrow… would you have something else I could where? It's rather awkward, walking around in my night clothing…" she muttered.

Jack was at the moment staring at his compass, then spinning the wheel before him. He paused a moment, spinning Hermione around and pointing her towards Anamaria. "Go see her, she's the closest thing to a woman we have round here." He whispered before turning back to his navigating. 

Hermione walked timidly to the dark woman who seemed to be scolding a man with a parrot. It had taken her a few hours to figure out that this was a pirates ship, but with her smart intellect it wasn't that hard. She wondered what Jack meant when he said 'closest thing to a woman… 

She shook her head, toughening up and walking to the woman. "Pardon me miss," she said standing behind her. Anamaria turned around with a half bored, half angry look.

"Aye?" She asked grumpily, resting her weight on her hips. Hermione's sudden courage flew out the window. Or off the deck if you must. She took a step back, her cheeks flushed

"Um… I was just wondering…do you happen to…um have…"Hermione fumbled with her words, she glimpsed up to see the smiling woman. She tilted her head. What? She looked like she was going to bight Hermione's head off a second ago… What happened? Hermione shook off the question, that wasn't important at the moment.

"Aye, you can wear some of me cloths…" She said smiling and walking below deck. Hermione blinked at her, before double-checking to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She seemed nice enough. "Are ya comin', or are ya comin'?" She asked dangerously.

Hermione rushed up to her and fallowed her to her sleeping quarters. It was so strange being on this ship… no one familiar…everyone was a little scary…even the parrot. "All right lass, get out of those cloths and let me help ya wit' your outfit." She said pulling out a lot of clothing for Hermione. Hermione gapped at the amount of clothing that was lain out before her. 

Fist she put on the pants, tight, but comfortable at the same time. She put on the boots next, brown and actually pretty warm and snuggly. She put on an off white top, short sleeved, with the sleeve's slightly puffy, showing her recognition as a girl. And from then on, Anamaria took control.

She wrapped a beautiful scarf around Her waist, fastening a belt on over it. She latched a gold band around her upper arm, and several bracelets and an arm brace on her lower arm. Her hair was swept up into a similar scarf to the one she had around her waist and her jewelry made just the effect. Her earrings, ring, and necklace. 

When she looked in Anamaria's mirror, she was amazed. It was not Hermione Ann Granger staring at her…but Hermione Granger the pirate…or at least she looked like one. Her last touch was some lipstick, darker then she preferred...but it still looked great on her. 

"Me name's Anamaria by the way." She said extending her hand to her finished masterpiece. Hermione took her hand with a smile. "Hermione Granger at you service!" She responded shaking the older woman's hand. This was actually kind of fun…

Day's had gone by and the boy had yet to wake up. Elizabeth was getting worried that he would never wake up… Will came in the room and took her hand, giving her comforting words as usual.

He kissed her quickly with a goodbye then he would walk out of the room, and off to work, and Elizabeth would be left to fret over the young boy. Hopefully he would awaken soon…

She was sitting next to him one day, just watching him… and he began to stir. Her eyes opened and she watched him carefully. "Her-mione…" Was all that escaped his mouth.

Elizabeth tilted her head a little. Hermione? Maybe there was a story behind the boy? She squinted thinking to herself…what could have happened to him too keep him asleep so long?

**_A/N:_**

Wow! I'm done!!!! I have been working all night! Literally from start to finish! Its 7:07 in the morning and if my dad catches me I'm toast! O.O I was just so pleased with the review's I HAD to continue!

Hey…I've seen POTC 16 times…going on 17 in a few moments…can anyone top that? *snicker* I have to admit; I am completely obsessed with that movie! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! I love you all!

pIrAtEs TrEaSuRe

Lisa Oceans Potter

Jessygrl

This chapter wouldn't have been possible without you!

DON'T BE SCARED TO REIVIEW! U AM MORE THEN EGAR TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! Even CONSTRUCTIVE CRITASISM. Anything to make my work better is appreciated…but if you just want to make your own comment that's wonderful too, I just want to know what you all think of it! And the more reviews I get the faster I update!

Tata for now!

^.~Aurora~.^


	3. A Crew of Cads & Awakening

**_Disclaimer:_ _Harry potter is not mine, and neither are the characters, POTC is not mine, though I fantasize that it is. Bart is mine and as are a few miscellaneous characters in this chapter. (I have a blanket too…it's gotten me through so much….u.u)_**

A Pirates Time for Me

Chapter 3: A Crew of Cads and Awakening 

Hermione was standing on the deck of the Black Pearl staring out at the ocean. The ship was moving and the light breeze was pushing her hair through the air swiftly. The haunting thought of Harry and Ron had not left her mind… but she was trying her best to be collected and fun.

After all…was she not on a pirate's ship? Jack had ordered some of the men to fix up a bed for Hermione near Anamaria, Hermione was a little disappointed though…she'd miss the captain's cabin. Her new living area was not as glorious as the one she had been sleeping in before.

"Ms. Granger…" Mr. Gibbs said strolling up to the troubled teen. Hermione glanced over her shoulder and spotted the large man instantly. He was strange… always going on about how unlucky it is to have woman aboard…or how unlucky it is to wake up before the sun arises…or how unlucky it was to… "Ms Granger…" The man repeated.

Hermione was snapped out of her listing and she looked over at the plump man with a calm look. "Yes?" She asked when he didn't say what he wanted to say…or anything for that matter. He was staring over the girls shoulder, eye's wide.

"Cap'n! Cap'n! I's the Mary!" Hermione blinked as the man turned on his stubby heals and ran to Jack. She lifted her eyebrow, looking into her previous sight. 

Around a corner came a large sized ship, not bigger then the pearl, but still a relatively large ship. On the very front of the ship there was a statue of a lady, seizing her own hands. She almost seemed to be singing harmoniously to the ocean, calling the dolphins that hopped along side her.

Captain Jack had run up beside Hermione and stared over the sun kissed ocean at the boat approaching them. Hermione blinked looking at the Captain. "What is it Mr. Sparrow?" She asked, looking back at the boat again. 

He seemed to be debating something in his mind. Without uttering a word, he seized Hermione's shoulders and looked her strait in her brown curious eyes. "Go hide in the lowest part of the ship. I don't want to see a string of your hair!" He demanded, his voice slurred just slightly. 

Hermione's eyes widened in fear. What the hell was going on? But the honor filled girl would do what she was told. She nodded before dashing off to a good hiding spot far beneath the deck. 

She could just make out Jack's shout from her hiding spot. "Kill whoever was keeping watch! Throw him overboard or do something! I don't want to see him on the Pearl again!" His voice was perilous, his accent completely clear. Wow…pirates were harsh… one foul up and a guy gets banished…She supposed that Jack was doing it for the ship's sake though. 

A few moments later the familiar dark skinned pirate came down to her hiding spot. She sat underneath the wine holder with Hermione, pulling a blanket over them. Hermione watched her wondering why she was hiding as well. The girl pieced together what was happening in her intellectual mind…what could be happening and why the only two woman, her and Anamaria, where the ones sent to hide?

And it hit her hard and fast. It was completely palpable. How could she be so slow, she should have figured it out the moment she saw the dark beauty walk down there! They where the only woman on the ship! Hermione glanced over at the pissed off woman beside her.

"Anamaria…" She whispered, Anamaria looked over to Hermione quickly, her face graced with a frown. Hermione, noticing she had the woman's attention, continued, " Why are we hiding?" She asked

"Because we're women…" She said the words with such a distaste Hermione wanted to back away. But she stood her ground. The witch, of course, had already figured that much out though. 

"I know that…but why are we hiding because we're women?" She asked, feeling a little ashamed about how unclear her last sentence had come out. Anamaria lifted her brow at Hermione. 

"Did you see that ship out there? With the beautiful women on the front?" She asked, pointing to the stairs. Hermione nodded, figuring that that was obviously the source of the problem. "The cap'n of tha' ship is a dirty scoundrel. If the boat he's attacken has just the smallest woman on board, he captures um, and the lord only knows what he does wit' um afta that…"

Hermione's eyebrow's lifted high, that didn't sound pleasant at all. She wished she could know what was happening far above them…but she was quite happy to be hidden. Anamaria, though, wasn't as thrilled to be hiding. Hermione could tell, just by looking at her, that she was one tough cookie.

"Cap'n Jack made me hide down here…Rotten old scoundrel. He knows damn well that I can take care o' me self!" She growled out. Hermione glanced her way, so that was why she looked so pissed off. The girl curled up, wrapping her arms around her legs. 

"He's probably just thinking about your safety…" Hermione almost whispered, a few strands of hair flopping over her delicate face as she rested her head on her knees. Anamaria watched her from the corner of her eyes. Wonder what she was thinking just then…

Hermione knew that if this were the same situation, with Harry and Ron, involving magic, they'd do the same thing even though she was perfectly capable of taking care of her self. But that just showed that they cared and at the time, she would probably think them rotten old scoundrels as well. Although when she thought about it now, she should thank them for their protection, not discourage them.

Just thinking about them made her want to cry…but she wouldn't, not on her life. She had promised her self she would mourn no more, with that scene in the captain's cabin. But she wanted to…she really wanted to. She blinked away the tears and kept her eyes focused on the wall. 

Jack quickly shooed Anamaria down to join Hermione below deck. He would have no woman from his crew joining the Mary. Captain Bart o' Mangerly was not a man to be underestimated. When the Mary was in calling range Jack ran to the closest point to the ship. 

"Mangerly! State your business?" He called over to the smaller ship. A man walked to the tip of the ship and waved one arm around. He had a gray beard that stopped at about his shoulder blades. His hair was long and matted and he had on a large green hat. They could probably fit another full boat between the Pearl in the Mary, but there wasn't any around.

"Oi! If it isn't Cap'n Jack Sparrow! I thought ye was dead!" The tanned man called back. Jack rolled his eyes, the pirate knew very well that he was alive, everyone knew! He was Captain Jack Sparrow. The infamous captain smiled falsely, as if he really didn't give a damn…but he would say he did. The smile fell instantaneously.  

"It seems you were misinformed." He called back. He folded his hands neatly behind his back, leaning forward just slightly. There was a very audible raspy annoying laugh emitting from the opposite ship. "I'll ask again Mangerly! What be your business with the Pearl?!" It was obvious that Jack did not like the opposite Captain. For some indefinite reason though the pirate on the other vessel seemed to be enjoying himself…a little too much. 

Jack held tight to his sword. Bart O' Mangerly was not one to be trusted. He was a scoundrel and a brut. God only knows how many offspring he had out there! Unfortunately though, his ship was in no condition to fight. Just the week before finding Hermione they had a run in with a few pirates. The ship was just stable enough to get them to Port Royal.

"Why Jack-"

"Captain Jack…" Jack corrected

"Captain Jack, me ships had a bit oh bad luck, I was wonderin' if we could have a little wager… you know, I give you something you give me something…" He said, tapping his fingertips lightly together and smiling greedily. Jack rolled his eyes. He would shut that bastard on the spot… but he didn't have the backup.

"Fine you can come on me ship to discuss this. I will decide what is givin and what is not." Jack dully called as a board fell from the opposing ship onto the Pearl. He restrained himself though, still fingering his sword. Peace…peace….peace…peace…peace…no Jack don't slit his throat….peace…peace….

The pirate flashed his decaying choppers before climbing over to the pearl. He shook Jack's hand once he arrived and walked over to the port side. Jack fallowed him over, after whipping his hand on his vest, and looked at him. "Well Cap'n…wouldn't it be better if we did this a little more discretly?" the older pirate whispered, glaring at all the men on the deck. Jack didn't move.

"You have something to say, my crew would most likely be a part in it and there's no fun in searching the deck for a place to veil your 'misrepresented' plots..." Jack muttered, just loud enough for his crew to hear, there were a few 'ayes!' and a few 'arrs' and some grunts, and a man even spit. The pirates face faltered a moment, but he regained his greedy smile no sweat.

"Aye…I understand… I want whatever woman you have on your deck…I'll give you whatever ye want…" Jack was expecting this…but the bluntness of the man shocked him. He shook his head, turning away towards the sea. What to say? What to say?

He turned back, boldly staring the man in his amber eyes. " There isn't a lass on me ship…not one…" As he said 'one' he put up his index finger. Mangerly seemed incredulous. Jack had a story, and he was sticking to it. 

"Me think you're not tellin' me the truth." The old pirate growled out. There was a cry from below deck and Jack's head shot around. Could that yellow bellied pot mouthed liar have someone on his ship, his back was turned on the starboard side the whole time, leaving it wide open. A pirate from the opposite ship could have easily climbed onto his ship. He mentally cursed.

It was Hermione who was screaming of course, Anamaria would never scream, even if her life depended on it. 

Hermione was beginning to fall asleep. She hadn't gotten much sleep, thanks to her bed's position, but now that she was sitting up on solid wood, she was feeling drowsy. Anamaria was closely listening to what was happening up stairs, though it was a little harder, Mangerly must be on the ship. 

Hermione's eyes drifted up and down, debating on if they wanted to close all the way or not. To sleep? Not to sleep? To sleep? Not to sleep? To sleep? Not to—

KLUNK

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she eyed the room carefully. Was there someone there?  Anamaria pulled the younger girl closer and told her to stop breathing so hard. True, the dark skinned pirate felt madly ashamed to be hiding under some stupid wine holder. "Is someone there?" She whispered. Anamaria shushed her, putting a finger over her lips.  If there was someone there they hadn't made much noise…

KLANK

Hermione took her last thought back, tensing up. Don't breath, don't breath, don't breath. Unfortunately though in her mental convincing…she had stopped breathing, her face started to change slowly to purple. She couldn't hold it anymore! She gasped for breath, none too quietly might I add. Quickly placing a hand over her mouth she waited. And waited…

"Anamaria…I don---"

Anamaria shushed her again. Hermione was not taking a hint… She rolled her eyes admitting defeat. She should have retreated earlier though; because just then a disgustingly filthy face reared it's head under the wine holder and strait into the woman's face. Hermione screamed. Her voice was pulsing and loud and annoying and just so many things at once. The man dragged her out from under and another pulled out Anamaria. The pirate spit in the tyrant holding her back's face.

"What 'ave we here?" The man muttered sniffing Hermione's hair. Hermione shirked again. The man gripped her upper arm tightly, making her snap her mouth shut. "Shut up ya wench!" The pirate demanded. Anamaria glared at the man holding the young woman. 

"Get your hands off her you disgusting cad!" She yelled at him. He just graced her with the most annoying of smiles. They started to drag the woman to the deck, moving slowly (thanks to Anamaria's constant struggling), but moving all the same. Hermione was dead scared; she did not like the feeling of the man pressing his strong thumb into her inner upper arm. It really hurt. 

"The cap'n will be pleased with these new wench's!" One of the bulky men said roughly, and prideful. It took two of the big strong pirates to hold down Anamaria, and just one to hold Hermione. The other goons laughed and they neared the entrance to the main deck. 

Jack spun back around and glared daggers at the smiling man. How had he done it? The sneaky little beggar. Jack folded his arms, shifting his wait. "How did you do it cap'n? How did you know?" He asked, wavering a little more. The opposing Captain just smiled confidently.

"Because…" He said opening his arms widely. Jake lifted his brow to his bandana. "You're Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jake thought this over a moment. What better reason to run him in then this? He smiled brightly, placing his hand on his sword. 

"Ah, looks like you found me out mate…" He muttered pulling out his sword and stabbing into the elder man's upper chest forcefully. Mangerly's eye's widened in sudden horror. He had a sword sticking out of his chest… and he was standing there… growing cold. He gasped for breath. 

But it was a loosing battle. He placed his hands on his chest before pulling out the sword. He looked at the sword, then at Jack. Jack was smiling, prideful and gallant. The Captain dropped the sword before falling backwards off the ship, and into the cold ocean. He stepped forward and grabbed his sword, pulling out a handkerchief and whipping the crimson blood off of it. 

He sheathed it before turning to the rest of the crew. He smiled placing his hands on his hips. " The ship is yours mates! Be gone with you! I expect 25% of the gold and the rest can be divided among you fine gentlemen!" He said turning on his heal and glancing into the water. The floating form of the deceased captain starred at the purple and pink sky.  Jack smiled again before witnessing his sailor's rade the smaller ship in frenzy, hollering a death sentence.

He walked over to the other side of the boat and looked into the water and could already see the multiplying men floating. Ah being a pirate was grand! "Mr. Sparrow!" Hermione called. Jack looked toward the girls, and saw them struggling to get free. Actually Hermione was struggling to get free, Anamaria was finishing off the cads that had grabbed her. 

Jack walked up behind the man and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. The man turned around and saw Jack smiling; he was leaning close to the man. " Pardon me mate." He said his gold teeth shining in the sun. The pirate was bemused. "That's my passenger." He said pointing to Hermione and smiling. "If you don't give her back, you'll suffer the dire consequences." He said, standing strait up again, fixing his vest and looking all manly and rugged. 

The pirate raised his brow. "No can do sir, I ha--" what the end of the pirates tale of woe was, the world will never know for Jack chose just that moment to recycle lost trash, punching the man squarely between the eyes. He tossed him over board with a sigh. "I warned ya mate." Hermione placed her hand over her chest, saying a silent prayer. The lord loved her he truly, truly did!

Hermione scurried over to the port side and stared out over the ocean. Her eyes landed on Mangerly, still starring over the sky. She scrunched up her delicate features. The man looked strangely familiar. She leaned over the edge for a closer look, but the Captain grabbed her by the hips, placing her away from the side. " Sorry Ms. Granger, we don't need any women over board again." He said with a wink, before retreating to his captain cabin. 

Elizabeth walked past the boy's room for the 50th time that day. Will was at the smithy and she was at home doing nothing. Unfortunately there was a group of woman downstairs who needed entertaining. Elizabeth made a motion for the stairs but stopped herself, remembering just how bothersome all those woman were. She glanced into Harry's room, watching him quietly. 

She slumped into a cushiony red chair sitting on the side of the hall. Maybe she could sneak out the window and go see Will! She jumped to her feet walking to the window humming merrily to her plan. Unfortunately…

"Ms. Swann?" Elizabeth jumped just as she was unlatching the window. She gasped, turning around quickly. Before her was a group of 5 woman. They seemed to be standing in the formation of ducks? When ducks head south for the winter and they all get in a V. The woman that had called on her stepped forward.

Their leader… her hair was gray with strips of white and she had on an ugly gray umbrella like dress. She was wearing black shoes and was down right scary looking! The widowed woman had a large hairy mole just above her lip, and it seemed as large as a rash. Her lips were thin and pressed together, her eye's gray slits.

"May I help you ma'am?" Elizabeth said innocently, batting her eyes. The woman just looked at the window. Elizabeth smiled nervously, thinking up an excuse as best she could. She actually came up with a fairly good one. "I was just opening the window, it's blazing hot in here." She said fanning herself with her hand. 

A woman standing next to the leader was lifting her eyebrow at Elizabeth. Her eyes where amber and malicious. Her lips full and a bit too bulgy. She was dressed from head to foot in pink. Her dress was huge ad pink and actually it was quite lovely. Her hair was brown and just tinted gray and her hands where adorn by at least 5 rings. 

Fortunately the woman couldn't say any thing about her fatal escape, because they where trying to be polite houseguests. Elizabeth just couldn't place why though; she had ditched them numerous times. Why did they even come over if they new that she didn't like their presence? 

At that moment the boy in the forgotten room chose to groan. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she pushed past the guests. "I'm sorry lady's. I have a guest that needs tending too…" She muttered and rushed to the open door. And there sat the boy rubbing his head and grimacing. He looked around the room and his eyes widened. 

"Where am I?" His voice stained with an English accent and his emerald orbs never stopped skimming the room. Elizabeth smiled brightly. She walked to the boy slowly, watching him. Finally the young man's eye's landed on Elizabeth. 

"Finally…your awake. Did you have a nice rest?" She asked sitting in the chair beside his bed. The boy blinked at her, before scratching his head again. This was so strange. 

"Do I know you? Maybe Madam Pomfrey got an assistant?" He mused to himself. Elizabeth lifted her thin eyebrow. He watched the girl for a moment and she sighed quite audibly.  She extended her hand though, ignoring his emerald orbs.

"My name is Elizabeth Swann, soon to be Elizabeth turner. It's nice to meet you." He grabbed her hand, almost debating weather it was safe or not. 

"Harry potter…" He mutter shaking it, if he died he died, if he didn't he didn't. If it truly was his time then it was meant to be. Her hand was soft and warm. He smiled just at the feel. It almost seemed familiar. Then a thought stuck Harry. 

Unfortunately he couldn't say anything because a group of woman burst into the room. Harry's eyes widened and he retreated back. The brunette woman went completely insane. Harry knew his time was near… "Oh Ms. Swan! You've been hiding him, haven't you? Oh he is handsome." The widowed woman said. Elizabeth's eyes widened. Where these not woman in there late 40s? Hitting on the poor Harry? Oh he must be traumatized!

"Please Ms. Umbre… He's just a boy. He's been asleep for nearly a week now and it would be terrible if he where shocked unconscious!" She said positioning herself between the 5 ladies and Harry. Harry's eyebrow's shot into his bangs. A whole week? 

Harry massaged his arms; it felt like he'd just gotten out of the water about an hour ago! His skin still tingled and he seemed a little winded. Had Hermione felt the same sensation? Where was Hermione? Who was the man that stole her? How was Ron?  Where was Hermione? His eye's widened at all the answers he didn't have. 

He would have to have them! He was sure Elizabeth knew a little bit. She had to have. The woman who where aligned all glared at her. The brunette was still smiling at Harry though. She caught his eye and winked. His eyes widened and he looked away, obviously disgusted. She was old enough to be his mother!

"I am sorry ladies but today's tea will have to be canceled. You all need to leave, please." Elizabeth muttered, herding the woman out of the room. They waved to Harry, glared at Elizabeth, and pointed their noses into the air before heading home. Elizabeth watched them until they where outside before rushing upstairs to Harry.

"Sorry about them. They're a bit batty." Elizabeth muttered sitting beside Harry once more. Harry nodded, folding his arms.

"So where am I?" He questioned again. Elizabeth smiled lightly, relaxing a little. Harry's emeralds watched her, she watched him with her chocolate orbs. 

"Your in Prot Royal Mr….Potter was it?" Harry nodded. Port Royal… he had never heard of Port Royal. His face screwed up in confusion. Port Royal…seemed interesting enough…the name at least. Was there Royalty in Port Royal?  He'd save that question for another time.

"Please Ms. Swann, call me Harry." Elizabeth gave a small laugh before nodding, and Harry continued. " How did I get here?" He looked around the room with a slight sigh. Elizabeth thought a moment. 

"Well Harry…" She paused at his name. " William, the man I will marry, and I were sitting on the docks, " She said biting her nail, recalling the event. "I was only there because I had been fallowing Will, making sure he was safe and such. We where talking and I saw you floating in the water, Will jumped in and saved you, then you brought you back here." Her voice had speed up sometime in the middle of the sentence that made Harry wonder, but he shrugged it off.

So somehow he had ended up in an ocean? And He was lying in a bed that he had been sleeping in for a week. He didn't have his wand, nor anything to protect himself. And he was still dreadfully worried about Hermione.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed. Elizabeth blinked a moment. That wasn't her name…had something been knocked loose in the boy's head. 

"My name is Elizabeth…" 

"No!"

"Yes it is--"

"No! I mean yes…but no!" 

"I beg your par--"

"Hermione!"

"No, my name is Elizabeth…"

"No! That isn't what I mean!" Harry said hitting himself in the head…. He regretted it a moment later though… He shook is head and Elizabeth just gave him that 'Are you an insane-freak?' look, cocking her head slightly. " Ms. Swann, when you found me was I alone? Or was there a girl…anywhere near by?" He asked fearfully. Elizabeth's eyes widened, he had a lost lady friend!

She bit her nail again, thinking the scene over in her head. He was the only one there. The boy was probably insanely frightened. What would she do if she had lost Will in a sea wreck? She'd go completely insane! She shook her head. "No Harry, there was no one else." She said, feeling guilty for the boy.

Harry's eyes widened…where could she go? Was she alone? Was she scared? Was she crying? Was she even alive?! He clenched his fist, then unclenched them. He couldn't loose, Hermione she was too important! His eyes welled up, and e looked down. If Voldermort wanted him dead he had as good as done it…

"Harry…" Elizabeth started. He placed his hand up though. His action was slow, yet strong, and he didn't look up once. Elizabeth stood up and left the room, sending one last glance at Harry. She wouldn't disturb the boy, He disserved a little privacy.

Elizabeth almost seemed to float down the stairs, her bell dress swaying gracefully. What had happened to Harry to put him in such a state? Well obviously he lost his friend… but… how did he end up there? Right out of nowhere. She shook her head, trying to figure out a way that the boy could have gotten there…but her mind was drawing a blank.

Hermione? Harry had muttered her name when he was sleep. There was a mystery here that needed solving and by gods, she would solve it! She would get to the bottom of this…Harry was a strange boy; he'd take a while to decode. Will should be home soon, so she could talk it over with him. She's would help Harry to the best of her ability, and that was a promise.

A/N 

Hi guys *very tired…* I didn't get a one wink of sleep last tight….-.- I'm so tired, but I can't go to sleep. Well I'm sorry it took so long to get this Chapter out…school started and I have biology, Language arts, and World reigns and keyboarding, so I'm super busy. I will try and type more; I'm really having a lot of fun with this story! And thank you guys for reviewing, it really means a lot to me!

**Prd2bAmerican18 (I know what you mean about the slash thing…-.- its one of the reasons I wrote this…cuz everyone was making Jake homo…. And I had a really good Idea! ^_^)**

**Lisa Oceans Potter (yay a steady reviewer! I'm so happy! ^_^)**

**MuirninCocan (Your review really encouraged me to continue!)**

Nyoko (your so nice! You made me blush! I love getting reviews like that! ^_^) 

**Bond (last time I counted I had watched POTC 23 times…that was awhile ago though and its probably somewhere around 27…I lost count…-.-)**

**Jessygrl **(another steady reviewer! YAY! ^_^)

And you guys really gave me some opinion! Thank you so much! And please continue. Remember to Review!

Love and peace

^.~Aurora~.^


End file.
